Sweet Sacrifice
by Krissii-xx
Summary: Kagome is the Princess of the Feudal Kingdom. She was adopted by the king because of her beauty when she was seven. Ichigo is a Death Lord. He comes the kingdom with his allies looking for the Shikon No Tama. His goal is to retrieve the jewel and destroy it but the only way to destroy it is to kill Kagome.
1. The Beginning

I based Sweet Sacrifice off a story I really love. The story that got me on fan fiction really. It's called the Love Legend a Seiya/Serena story. Go read it. It will have some similarities but will be totally different.

I do not own Inuyasha OR Bleach.

As much as I wish, I don't.

Alright~ Enjoy the story. I will update every 2 weeks. :)

Sweet Sacrifice

Kagome is the Princess of the Feudal Kingdom. She was adopted by the king because of her beauty when she was seven.

Ichigo is a Death Lord. He comes the kingdom with his allies looking for the Shikon No Tama. His goal is to retrieve the jewel and destroy it but the only way to destroy it is to kill Kagome.

Chapter 1

Kikyo smiled at her guests as she walked down the hall of the palace. Her father sent her to get her adopted sister Kagome from the dungeon. She was kept in there because if seen, men would try to kidnap her. Like Kikyo cared though. Kikyo's birthday was today. She has turned 19 years old. It was time she found the right man to marry and become Queen of the Feudal Kingdom, or at least some high ranking kingdom. But Kikyo knew once she let Kagome come to this ball it'll be another story. Men would flack towards her, asking for her hand, a dance, anything; Kikyo would be left alone to the 2nd ranks.

Kikyo spotted one of Kagome's best friends, Sango. "Sango!" she called crossing her arms. Sango must've just got back from her training with her father. "_What unladylike_." Kikyo thought.

"Milady, is something the matter?" Sango approached her. Kikyo sighed; she really did not feel like going down to that dungeon just to retrieve Kagome.

"Can you go fetch Kagome? She needs to be dressed for the ball. We have really important people coming and my father would like to impress at the best cause. Make sure she is dressed well, nothing too revealing because she is still 16. Do you understand?" Kikyo told her.

"Yes. I will do. Is there anything you need?" Sango asked.

"Nope. Just hurry it up. We don't want to waste time." Kikyo told her, turning the opposite direction and leaving.

Sango smiled widely once Kikyo was gone and raced down to the dungeon to get her best friend.

* * *

Kagome sat against the wall finishing a new jacket for her. Not that she was able to leave palace grounds at all. She wanted to. She knew it was winter time. And around that time of year she makes jackets just in case the King might let her go out and play with her best friend in the snow.

Kagome knew why she couldn't though. Her beauty was no joke. Her skin was as pale as the snow. Her lips were pink and her eyes were a chestnut brown. Her hair reached her mid back in black curls.

She knew the reason behind her pale skin; she was never able to go outside. Her father made her believe the light was her enemy and she didn't need it.

Her eyes rose quickly as the dungeon doors opened abruptly.

A smile graced her lips "Sango!"

"Hey gorgeous! Let's go, your father wants you to attend the ball for Kikyo!" Sango smiled.

Kagome rose to her feet. "Do you like this?" she showed Sango the jacket she finished. "Yeah, you're really talented baby doll." Sango smiled.

Kagome hugged the jacket "Why thank you!"

"C'mon! We have to hurry. The only one who wants to be late is Kikyo." Sango said.

"Alright"

* * *

Ichigo sighed listening to Rukia rant on about the last mission they were on. He will never understand how Renji can deal with her every night.

"AND YOU" she pointed in Ichigo's face. "You just had to show off huh! All those Menos Grandes would not have appeared if you just didn't lay low! Do you know how many innocent people were hurt?"

"If they would have heeded my warnings in the beginning they wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt, now would they?" Ichigo said.

"That's not the point Ichigo! I told you specifically to not interfere in the fight. Under any condition" Rukia sighed.

"Well, if you and Renji weren't getting y'all ass kicked the way y'all were I wouldn't had to interfere" Ichigo looked at her lazily.

"Hey, I was handling it" Renji frowned, getting irritated.

"No, you weren't. I watched that one hollow fling you with its tail. It was sad." Ichigo said.

"Shut up!" Rukia growled "We have a bigger mission anyway".

"I don't think so. I need a nap." Ichigo said.

"Oh no. You'll like this." Rukia grinned. "Urahara sent me a mission about Aizen".

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other before listening.

"So, there is this jewel. It's called the Shikon No Tama. It gives you as much strength as you want and grants any wish for you. Aizen is looking for it. They've said it's in the Feudal Kingdom. The King has it. We have to convince, CONVINCE, the king to give us the jewel for his own safety and then destroy it in the place where it was created." Rukia explains.

"And where might that be?" Renji asked.

"Urahara doesn't know. He has an idea but he isn't sure. So when we retrieve the jewel we go straight to him." Rukia says.

"Isn't there a ball for the king's daughter tonight?" Renji asked.

Rukia smiled. "Yup! And guess what boys? We are going!"

* * *

Kagome watched Sango apply red lipstick to her lips. "Red makes you look even prettier." Sango said, finishing up.

Kagome wanted to ask if she was sure. "Alright, done. Let's go." Sango said. Kagome nodded taking Sango's hand and they waltz out of the room to the ballroom.

Kagome separated from Sango so she can greet her father. The King was sitting watching over the citizens' dance happily. Kagome walked in front of the king and curtsied gracefully. "My Kagome, your beauty will draw attention, come sit next to me." He smiled. Kagome returned the smile and took her seat beside her father.

Even though the comment was meant just for a compliment, Kagome could already see the men's eyes looking toward her stun.

"Father" Kagome whispered, nervous.

"Don't worry" He took her hand "You will choose who to dance with."

Kagome nodded. Then, the doors opened revealing Kikyo. She was wearing a red low cut dress. Everyone moved, clearing the way for Kikyo to walk up to her father and take her seat beside him. The King rose, as well as Kagome, and greeted her with a loving hug.

Kikyo and Kagome locked eyes before they returned it to the king as he spoke.

"My darling Kikyo has made the age of marriage. Tonight, she will find her groom." The King told the crowd. Applause rang through the ballroom.

People called out things like: "She will make a beautiful Queen." "Lady Kikyo you look amazing tonight." "No one can outshine you tonight."

The King looked to Kagome to speak.

"Please, enjoy tonight ladies and gentlemen. Make this night my sister's best. It is well deserved." She spoke.

And with that, the party truly began.

Kikyo danced with many men. She laughed and enjoyed her night.

Kagome looked through the audience and spotted Sango with her brother Kohaku. Kagome smiled seeing her friend finally united with her brother after 2 years of him training aboard. Kagome then spotted three people walk in the ballroom.

Two men and one woman. The first man had long red hair with weird eyebrows. He seemed to be accompanying the young woman who was extremely short with black hair. But the man with them really caught her attention. His hair was orange and he had the most beautiful chestnut eyes she has ever seen. Kagome found him, interesting looking.

But he seemed bored. The girl with them seems excited, which made Kagome smile.

He must've felt her gaze because he looked in her direction and held the gaze. Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands and looked up and he was gone. Kagome searched the crowd and spotted him over by the drinks. Kagome placed her hand to her lips nervously, on the urge to bite her nails. Kagome stood up. "Father." She prayed he'd let her.

The King looked to her. "May I step outside, by the tree in the courtyard?" she asked.

His eyes soften, understanding. She might be overwhelmed by the people and it wouldn't hurt for her to go out in the dark. And it's in their yard anyway.

"Do you need anyone to come along?" he asked.

"No sir. I just, need to step out for a while." Kagome explained. "Very well. Don't be long." He told her.

Kagome smiled and took her leave. Unknowingly, two pairs of brown eyes watched her.

* * *

Kagome regretted stepping outside, feeling freezing air against her skin. It was snowing lightly. Kagome looked at the sky amazed at the sight. She forgot the cold as she looked at the stars. She placed her hand out wondering if she can catch the snow like Sango explained. The flakes flew into her palm but melted against her warm hands.

Kagome shivered strongly. She didn't want to step into the yard by the tree because of the snow. Her shoes weren't appropriate for it. But she knows when she gets her chance, she'll make snow angels with Sango someday.

She flinched when she felt someone place a coat over her shoulders. She turned to see, the man with the orange hair.

"Your attire isn't fitting to be outside, princess." He said.

Kagome looked at him seriously. Who was this man? What did he want?

She chooses to ignore it for now.

"This snow…Why did it melt in my hand?" she asked, curious. He looked at her weirdly.

"You've never played in the snow before?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Well, the snow is water, just frozen. Your hands are warm, so it was going to melt regardless." He told her taking her hand in his, rubbing it to keep it warm.

"What about it on the ground? Can I touch it? Or will it melt?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't recommend you do it without gloves. Usually it doesn't melt." He said. Kagome made an 'ah' sound understanding.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ichigo. And you are," he said. "Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Are you enjoying the ball, Ichigo?"

"Now I am."

* * *

Sooooo? What did you think? I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I haven't updated a story in a while. Reviews make me more excited to update. So, REVIEW. I take harsh reviews, but not reviews like, "This sucks, you're a failure." Give me reviews telling me what I should and shouldn't do! By the way, this is my first crossover.

Thank you for your time!

xoxo,

Krissii


	2. To Protect

A/N: Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it! I am picking one review out of each chapter I do and answer the questions here. So if you have something really important that I should address, just ask! **Fair warning**, this is a short chapter, but I will make it up in chapter 3!

**Joker2113**: Ah, it's a mixture of the feudal era and the soul society. Picture the soul society during feudal times! :D As for your other questions, you'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Chapter 2

Renji leaned against the wall, watching Rukia almost going ballistic over not seeing Ichigo. He took this chance to seriously look at Rukia. She

had her hair up, some falling in curls. Her dress was a black silk, strapless gown. It had a bow on her right side, and split going up to her mid

thighs. He stood up straight before putting his hand over her stomach, pulling her back into him. "He can handle himself. I know you don't

want to waste your first ball looking for him." He whispered in her ear. Rukia could have sworn her body shuck from his voice. But she nodded.

Renji head suddenly shot up looking to his left. Two people stepped inside looking around. "Doesn't look like we will though." He said, starring.

Rukia looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Jin Kariya and Yoshino Soma."

Something weird was going on. Sango could feel it; those two strange people in the corner and the other two that walked in. Sango scanned

the crowd looking for Kagome. Her eyes landed on the King and nodded to the double doors on the opposite side. Sango nodded a thank you

before heading that way.

* * *

"Are you from around here?" Kagome asked, curious. "No, I really don't know where I'm from. All I remember is traveling and fighting." Ichigo

watched her. Kagome looked confused.

"So you're a warrior? Who do you fight for?" Kagome asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I fight for no one. I fight for my own benefit. Every now and then I take orders from someone my friends fight for. But normally, I fight to

please myself." Ichigo explained.

Kagome frowned. "That's not good. You never thought of someone you would sacrifice your life for?"

"To protect; that would only slow me down." Ichigo said. Kagome looked at him oddly. She can feel the power radiating off him. He was no

joke; she could tell.

"It wouldn't. When you find someone worth your life, your true nature comes out. You'll reach your full potential. Your reason to fight shouldn't

be based from benefit. I'm sure you protect your allies. Your friends you came along with. Don't you love them?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo smirked. "You speak as if love is the answer for everything. Those books you read don't help you in the real world. The real world has

monsters that don't take mercy on you. They don't care for love or trust. They only care for the lust for death. To kill makes them happy. If you

don't have that feel you get from killing, and then you can count on love." Ichigo said. Kagome felt her stomach twist.

"You're sick." She glared at him. "People everywhere fight for love."

"Have you ever watched someone be hanged in front of a crowd for doing something they weren't supposed to be doing? Have you watched

the villagers cheer the man hanging them on? The world around you is sick. People kill because they believe what they are doing is right and it

makes them happy. Nobody but you believes in love." Ichigo said.

"You're lying." Kagome looked down, feeling tears building.

"I am? Sorry, but the only person who lied to you was that King that made you believe that the world is safe. But wait, he had to keep you

locked up for a reason?" Ichigo looked at her. Kagome balled her fists. Ichigo walked towards her. He bends down to her level, so they were

face to face. Kagome looked him in the eye, angry.

"There it is. That hate. Everyone's capable of it. I bet you want to kill me, right?" Ichigo said. Kagome gasped, realizing what she did.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"Because, the last person who fought for love was killed by the one they loved for hate." Ichigo told her.

There was a sudden explosion, breaking the windows and sending the doors flying. Ichigo blocked the debris from hitting Kagome.

Kagome felt a several high spiritual energies colliding. She quickly ran inside. Ichigo cursed before following behind her.

* * *

Kagome's scream pierced the air once seeing the site before her. Everyone was laid out on the floor, covered in blood excluding the four people in the air.

"What did you do?" She screamed at them. Her heart was beating in her ears, everything was shaking. She didn't know how to take this in.

She didn't know what to do.

"Why?" she asked.

Jin Kariya and Yoshino Soma looked at Kagome. Ichigo walked up behind her, placing an hand on her shoulder. Yoshino narrowed her eyes at them.

"Kariya, the girl, she knows where the Shikon No Tama is." Yoshino said. Kariya grins. "Is that so?"

"Girl, I will give you five seconds to tell us where the Shikon No Tama is." Kariya smirks. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Shikon no Tama? I don't know what that is!" Kagome said. Renji and Rukia watched as Kariya growled and charged at her. Ichigo quickly

blocked him with his sword.

"Touch her and die."

A/N : I know, it's REALLY short. But I had to make it this short because the next chapter will have the fight. So I decided since I seen this everywhere I'll try this:

1 review = 1 month update

5 reviews = 4 week update

10 reviews = 2 week update

15 reviews = 1 week update

20+ reviews = 2 day update!

It's like shipping cost when buying only, lol. So REVIEW!

Also thanks to all my reviewers: InquireTheOrigin, Joker2113, Girl, Oashisu, MidnightReader1, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Applejax XD, and Hells New Assassin.


	3. To Fall

A/N: Omg, HEY! I'm so sorry, I've been gone for a while because of school. This is my last semster in High School before I graduate. I never thought I'd have so much homework I have now. Well here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Ichigo, why are you protecting her? I can smell the jewel on her. But I just don't know where." Yoshino smirked. "Isn't that what you came here for as well? To get the jewel and kill anybody who is in your way?"

Ichigo ignored her and kept his eyes on Kariya. "She's in your way Ichigo." Yoshino smirked.

Rukia watched Ichigo's aura flare. Her eyes fell to Kagome, searching for the jewel. "She has it." Rukia yelled at Ichigo. "But she's unaware of it. I can sense it." Rukia said.

"Does it look like I _care_? My focus right now is tearing you a part, Jin Kariya." Ichigo growled. Kariya smirked. "Go to your people, no one will touch you." Ichigo looked back at Kagome. Kagome nodded before taking off to where the King and Kikyo laid. Her body went stiff as she felt their entire power levels rise. She turned her head to see all five of them fighting. Kagome jumped as the King took her hand.

"Ka..Gome." he whispered. "I knew this day would come when they would finally find you." He choked on blood before exhaling roughly.

"Father, please. I can save you. Your life—."

"It's _gone_. The jewel is here." He pointed to her left side. "Kikyo will explain why it's there. Sango knows some of the story. But it's up to you to fully destroy it before people like them can get their hands on it. Save Kikyo, Sango and yourself. And make sure you and Kikyo know that I loved you both. And you, Kagome, were always my daughter. I will see you..again."

Kagome eyes widen in fear as his tight grip on her hand loosened, his eyes stilled, and saw his stomach still.

The pain she felt couldn't be described. Her cry choked in her throat almost suffocating her. "Daddy." She choked out, shaking him gently. Her eyes fell on Kikyo. She crawled over to her and placed her hand over her chest. A pink aura surrounds her and Kikyo.

* * *

Ichigo, Kariya, Renji, Rukia, and Yoshino stopped fighting feeling the new spiritual energy rise. Kagome took Kikyo's hand helping her stand. Kagome ripped the fabric of her dress around the stomach. "You want the jewel?" Kagome glared at Yoshino. Yoshino turned to Kagome fully. Kagome dug her hand into her side, ripping the jewel from her body. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled in panic.

Kagome raised her bloodied hand with the jewel up. "Come and get it then." Kagome turned on her heel and took off. Yoshino looked at Kariya and he nodded and chased after Kagome. Ichigo followed behind them. Rukia took off after him only to be thrown back by Yoshino.

"I don't think so." Yoshino grinned.

Kagome ran into a storage room for her father's weaponry. She closed the door and dropped to her knees. "Dammit." She cursed, pressing her fingers to her wound. Her vision blurred. Everything began moving slowly. She turned her head at hearing the door swing open. "You little **bitch**." Kariya growled, taking her by her hair. "I know exactly what I'm to do to you." He grabbed her by her neck and threw her body against the wall. Kagome coughed up blood at the impact. Kariya laughed as he grabbed her neck once again and pinned her against the wall.

"You're so _beautiful_. If you would have just handed the jewel over, I could have saved you." He tightened his grip. Kagome hands went to his arm. "You took me and I'll snap your neck right now." He warned. Kagome hands dropped, lifeless.

Kariya kissed her neck. "I'll be taking the little power you have." He grinned.

"I don't think so." Ichigo's fist connected with Kariya's cheek. Kagome gave Ichigo an annoyed look. "Wh-what took you so long." She closed her eyes.

"Shut up." Ichigo glared at her and picked her up. "Kariya, I could kill you now. Do you understand that?"

Kariya rose from the ground. "With my **bare** hands," Ichigo growled.

Kariya took in the scene before him. Ichigo might be right. But with that girl in his hands, he could be wrong.

"I will see you again. Both of you, but next time, I will kill you." And with that, he disappeared.

"Kagome." Ichigo knelt down, sitting her against the wall. "I can heal this." Kagome glanced at him. "I just didn't get time."

She placed her hand on her wound, healing it. Ichigo watched the pink light form and disappear after healing her wound. Kagome took the jewel out.

"This is what you want?" She asked him. Ichigo just looked at her. "I can't let you have it. My father wants me to destroy it. Something about this is bad. But it feels so pure in my hands. I bet you know how I can do that, don't you?" Kagome said.

"That's why we want it. Our mission is to destroy the jewel." Ichigo said.

"Well, you are going to fail that mission because I am going to destroy it myself." Kagome glared at him. Ichigo sighed leaning back against the wall, next to her.

"I guess that means you're coming with me." Ichigo glanced at her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Obviously, jackass,"

"Kikyo and Sango are coming as well you know. Kikyo's my sister and Sango my best friend. Her brother might be coming as well." Kagome said.

"The more the merrier." Ichigo said, sarcastically. "C'mon, Kariya and Yoshino are gone now." Ichigo stood and held his hand out for her.

Kagome took it.

"Well, this looks like the beginning of a new friendship." Ichigo grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes, again.

"I wish you stop. You're not funny."

Sango and Kohaku peeked from under the table as the woman, Yoshino disappeared. "Do you think we can come out now?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know. Those guys look pretty viscous." Sango told him. "You can come out! We're not going to hurt you." Renji yelled at them. Sango crawled from under the table and pulled Kohaku out.

They ran over to Kikyo, who was sitting at one of the tables with her head down, like nothing just happened.

"Lady Kikyo." Kohaku tapped her.

"When have you **ever** in the past touched me, Kohaku?" Kikyo growled. Kohaku blushed, realizing that.

"Never, milady," Kohaku said. Kikyo lifted her head up.

"What makes you think you can do it now?" Kikyo yelled.

"Hey, chill out. The boy was just seeing how you were doing." Renji and Rukia walked over to them.

"Chill out? You want me to chill out? What the hell does that even mean? Do you want me to go into a cooler?" Kikyo glared at Renji.

"Kikyo," Kagome and Ichigo walked in the room.

"What do you want? Do you want me to tell you what the hell that is? Do you Kagome, because before I tell you I would like to beat the shit out of you for putting us through this drama." Kikyo stood up.

"You're acting like I knew this would happen." Kagome glared at her.

"You knew! You knew exactly what was going to happen. You told us! Somehow, you forgot everything after that but you came to my father knowing what you are." Kikyo marched to her.

"What exactly is that?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The protector of that omen," Kikyo pointed to the jewel. "I'm its protector?" Kagome asked, confused. Kikyo rolled her eyes annoyed before sitting back down.

"When you came to us, it was like you were a little robot. I liked it, to be honest. I got you to do anything I wanted you to do. But then one day, you clicked out. You started saying this random story of a war between a demon and a priestess. I was a priestess in training so I wanted to hear it. Father didn't know what was going on. But you didn't stop talking. You were turning blue from not breathing, but you kept going. I started to get scared because I thought you were going to die. But then you took a deep breath and exhaled. You then said, 'My life won't be my own until I destroy the jewel. If I don't destroy the jewel, I won't be able to be Kagome. There are people after me, people who want to control me because I am the only one who can activate the jewel fully. I am the Shikon No Tama's protector. The only way I can end the war between the priestess and demon inside is if I destroy it. Then I can be free'." Kikyo explained.

"There's more to the story. I just can't tell you that in one night. You might click out again." Kikyo sighed.

"Well, how about this." Rukia finally spoke. "We can give all these people a proper burial and head over to the place where we're staying. I know everyone needs to get rest."

Everyone agreed to it.

Kagome closed the door to the room Sango and Kohaku shared. She walked down the hall only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she asked.

He threw a blanket to her.

"Come outside with me. I want to talk to you." Ichigo said, putting his hands in his pocket before walking outside. Kagome quickly followed behind him. Once she stepped outside she felt the breeze of the night. "Put the blanket on you, idiot." Ichigo looked back at her, before climbing on top of the inn. Kagome eyes widen, wrapping the blanket around her.

"What do you think you are doing, you idiot?" Kagome whispered. Ichigo grinned and held out his hand for her. Kagome frowned disapprovingly. "C'mon, I'm not going to drop you, woman." Ichigo said. Kagome rolled her eyes before giving him her hand. Ichigo pulled her up with him. Kagome kept her distance from him. Kagome looked at the sky. "This is my first time," Kagome smiled. "Seeing the sky so close,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and fell back, putting his hand behind his head. "You're so lame."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "What do you mean I'm lame? I just said this is my first time seeing the sky so close. You freaking butt wipe."

"I didn't ask you to come out here to talk about how pretty the sky is." Ichigo said.

"What do you want then?" Kagome asked.

"To finish our conversation that was interrupted." Ichigo said.

"Oh? I thought you got your point across. You have no one you fight for; you fight for your own pleasure." Kagome said.

"I think I understand what you mean." Ichigo sighed, sitting up. Kagome finally looked at him. "When I found Kariya about to drain everything from you, I was going to kill him. But I know I couldn't; not with you in the condition you were in. The power I felt when I saw him with his hand around your neck." Ichigo hand touched her neck gently. He balled his fist and fell back, sighing. "I'm going to protect you. I've never met anyone besides Orihime who is as pure as you. You're willing to risk your life to save people you don't know and you don't even know why you have to do it. You just know, what you are doing is going to help. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're the only person I've thought of like this." Ichigo explained.

Kagome blushed as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my, stop talking like this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You really are lame."

"I'm lame? Okay, idiot, you just basically said you like me. If you liked me you should have just said it without sugarcoating it." Kagome glared at him. Ichigo blushed slightly before smirking.

"I never said I liked you, stupid." Ichigo said. "You just assume I do."

Kagome gasped, embarrassed. "I'm not stupid! Stop trying to deny it. You didn't just bring me out here to tell me you'll protect me. I figured that out the moment you came to save me from Kariya." Kagome poked his forehead.

"Are you telling me you like me?" Ichigo sat up, moving closer. Kagome scooted back from him. "Wh-what are you doing, Ichigo." Kagome squealed.

Kagome's eyes widen as she noticed Rukia appear behind Ichigo. Rukia then punched Ichigo in the back of his head.

**"YOU PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KAGOME!"** Rukia yelled as Ichigo held the back of his head.

"Let's go Kagome; you have to rest so we can travel tomorrow." Rukia held her hand for Kagome. Kagome looked at Ichigo before taking Rukia's hand. Rukia helped her off the roof and they walked.

"Ichigo's a big pervert. You wouldn't want to go anywhere near him."

Ichigo laughed before laying back.

_"Women."_

* * *

__A/N: I don't feel like this was a good chapter. But I promise the next few chapters is where everything starts getting rough and rowdy. (Yeah rowdy) I'm not going to do the review thing I was doing before because I don't update according to that anymore, obviously.

Alright next chapter : The group go into a village where they meet Miroku and Inuyasha. They also find out more about Kagome's past and of Aizen's play into it.

Thanks to:Chrystal-Hearts, Ukitakes luver, secretsrsafehir, TsukiyoTenshi, wolf girl123098, Lozenger12, Phantress21202012, animeluv12, SkinnyCat, xlove-kawaix, Alicia, solitus, priestess Venus, rox4787, just a reader 09. Review again and tell me your thoughts

Toodles

xoxo

Krissii


End file.
